


【琮天】你别上头！

by SHEN_BAICHA



Category: 729声工场
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHEN_BAICHA/pseuds/SHEN_BAICHA
Summary: *录音室play，（不算是）有一丝角色扮演成分*ooc我的错*请勿转出，谢谢大家。
Relationships: 琮天, 琮天而降
Kudos: 32





	【琮天】你别上头！

1.

这个时间点，场里其他人都下班了。

刘琮和杨天翔属于自愿加班。

明天要录《默读》广播剧的第一场激情戏，如果按他俩的说法就是，“还没突破尊严底线，得先练习练习才行。”

所有同事都走了，他们两个人就把自己锁在录音室里“钻研喘息的技巧”。

2.

“刘老师，这块我喘气老是放不开……好难啊。”杨天翔瘫坐在椅子上。这个地方他反反复复试录了好几遍，加上一整天的录制，现在体力也有些撑不住。他整个人仰倒着翻了个白眼，“要不然算了吧，不要这块。”

刘琮戳了戳杨天翔腰部的软肉，笑着批评他，“你这人，你怎么说算就算了呢。”

谁知道杨天翔让他戳了个鲤鱼打挺。他发出了带着笑腔的一声惊呼，受了刺激的两腿一用力，直接把他自己连人带椅子蹬出半米远。金属椅腿的椅子摩擦地面，发出了摇摇欲坠的一声尖叫，几欲滑倒。

他有些羞愤地吼了一句，“幼不幼稚啊刘老师！”

“坐过来，”刘琮笑他反应大，笑了半天才止住。他敲了敲手上画满了线的剧本，“你哪不会，这不会么？”

小杨同志此时回过神来，乖乖地把椅子挪正，弱弱回答，“昂。”

刘琮摸着自己的下巴，若有所思地瞟了杨天翔一眼，“你平常不挺会的么……”

后者睁大了他标志性的无辜的大眼睛。他没有说话，倒有一种刻意抿着嘴的效果，嘴唇不自觉微微地嘟了起来。

杨天翔的唇色属于那种丰腴的红，比别人的唇色要更浓艳一点，因此也经常被粉丝叫作“唇红齿白杨天翔”。这样的嘴唇，嘟起来的时候更是稍稍带着点水光，就像是抹了一层蜜色的唇釉，又或者是真的沾了些许蜂蜜，看上去……

特别好亲。

刘琮看似无意地抹了一把脑袋，擦掉了一点不存在的细汗，努力想把刚才的念头也一起擦掉。

这可是我同事，我怎么能对他想这些杂七杂八的？

3.

杨天翔忽然被刘琮戳了一下腰间的软肉时，他自己也不清楚为什么会有这么大的反应。刘琮用的力气并不大，但杨天翔忽然感觉就像是接入了一道细小的电流，瞬间流过周身。然后他猛地想要起身，脚上却绊了一下，因为刘琮想起来拉他一把才没有摔倒。

那时刘琮拉的有些吃力。他整个人向外伸张，优美的肌肉线条顺着绷紧的衣物被勾勒了出来。实在是很有男性张力的一副躯体啊……杨天翔看着，心里莫名一动，一瞬间有想要上手摸的冲动。

随后他就把这些胡乱的小心思挤出了自己的脑袋，然后吃力地回忆了一下自己虽然没什么赘肉，但也一丁点肌肉都没有的腰腹，生出了些小小的羡慕。

他乖乖坐回去，却有些心不在焉。

4.

“要不你代入进去试一下，反正咱这里又没别人，”刘琮使用他机灵的小脑瓜想出了一个显然不是很机灵的主意，“……就跟演戏一样，你现在是费渡，我是骆闻舟。”

杨天翔虚心接受了他这个不机灵的主意。

“开始吧。”

“我觉得我还是——”杨天翔一下子酝酿出了费渡的失落和沉默，刚开口，就被刘琮打断，“我在查我师父真正的死因，最近正好有些线索。”

“你，你说什么？”杨天翔的声音惊讶地上扬。

刘琮轻轻地叹气，他情绪的张力把握得很好，很容易将对方带进情境中来，恍惚间就像是真正的骆闻舟在说话，“……牵涉的太多，知道的人越少越好，不排除可能跟你也有关系。我现在有很多东西没有理清，没有办法估量出能不能告诉你，告诉你多少。所以，你得给我几天时间。……我坦诚到这个地步，你看行吗。”

杨天翔一时没回过神来，愣神半晌，“……哦，行。”

“嗯，那你早点——”

刘琮这句话还没说完的时候，杨天翔觉得，如果按照事情的发展和情感的变化，再加上他们现在代入角色的状态，他要是在这里亲刘琮一口，肯定也不会出什么大问题。

所以他也就糊里糊涂地这么干了。

刘琮本来是在这里留了个吻戏的空当的，没想就被杨天翔一下子偷袭成功。

那片他胡乱肖想过，有些诱人的嘴唇就这么不打一声招呼地亲了上来，简直算得上是有些蛮不讲理。刘琮的大脑“咣叽”一下子死了机，直到有一片软软的东西贴上了他紧闭的唇关，他才瞬间难以置信地回过神来，瞳孔猛地一缩，“你——”

他整个人有些不知所措，慌乱中想把贴在他身上的杨天翔推开。

“说台词啊，刘老师。”

刚才这一番嘴贴嘴的操作，杨天翔本就优于常人的唇色又红润了不少。他低喘着垂眸，说话都带着些迷离的水色。

5.

刘老师不想说台词，刘老师想亲杨老师。

刘琮甫一推开杨天翔，心里霎时就后悔了。如果他刚刚不推开，他是不是会亲得更久一些？如果他刚刚悄悄地把嘴唇打开了，或者是不像刚才闭得那么紧，他们是不是可以像恋人那样用舌头挑逗对方？

他有过如此一刻期盼着天遂人愿，当然不是上天的天，是杨天翔的天。

杨天翔其实也是懵的。他感觉自己就跟喝醉了一样，怎么就糊里糊涂的亲了上去，甚至还伸了舌头呢？如果刘琮真的只是把他当成自己的好友，如果他从此厌恶他了……这些他想都不敢想。不仅是因为他们是同事，更因为杨天翔有那么点不可告人的小秘密。

他喜欢刘琮。

不知道是什么时候开始萌芽的，这点小苗头在他心里一天天根深蒂固愈发茁壮。

他也明白，他今天的行为实在是太出格了。短时间的粉饰太平明显行不通，刘琮总要开口，他也总要迎来一次可能让他灰飞烟灭的审判。

实际上，这次审判的结果……可能和他意想之中的大相径庭。

杨天翔沉默却带着点希冀的眼光落在刘琮身上，看着对方沉默半晌，最终却犹犹豫豫地开了口，一开口就像是一道惊雷，“……要不然再亲一下，就当我为事业献身。你刚刚那个状态……还不错。”

太混蛋了。

杨天翔用他宕机的大脑大致概括了一下刘老师扭捏半天不愿说出口的思想感情，脑动忽略了他后边附赠的一大串杂七杂八转移重点的话：我没亲够。

刘琮，你可真是……要了我的命了。

6.

不过事情的走向却好像变得越来越不可控制了。

当刘琮刚说完那句话，他们就理所应当地亲到了一起。杨天翔的嘴唇很软，无论怎样亲都会给人一种黏腻温柔的感觉。他们首先是互相舔舐，用湿湿热热的舌头小心翼翼地试探着去触碰对方的，然后交缠在一起，仿佛是顺理成章地交换唾液。

他们接吻的水声被收音极好的麦一丝不漏地录了进去，中间还夹杂着两人小声间断的喘息。

这真是他们录得最好的一次“吻戏”。

吻到情动的时候，杨天翔的一只胳膊就不自觉地搂上了刘琮的肩膀，他几不可察地发力，试图把两个人的距离拉的更近一点，延长这来之不易的亲密接触，或者是更加深入。然后另一只手则有些急不可耐地抚上了让他想入非非的腹肌。

刘琮对杨天翔这种剧本以外完全出格的行为没有反抗，他几乎是默许他做出这种事情。杨天翔不太安分的手顺着他衣摆探了进去，在他精瘦结实的腰腹上到处点火。

他自己的手也浑水摸鱼地捏住了杨天翔的腰侧。

他这里的皮肤手感果然是一等一的好，就像是刚点出来的豆腐，嫩而且软。刘琮不知道自己这用的是什么混蛋比喻。当他平常肖想着抚摸这里的时候，就觉得这会像是其他男人抚摸女性乳房一样色情。如果他再稍微用力，可能就会留下显眼的痕迹，然后再在他不经意露出的瞬间，让别人看见——

他被我占有。

如果杨天翔稍微挪眼注意一下，就会发现，他已经起了反应。

他喜欢杨天翔，这在他心里，早就是不争的事实了。

7.

杨天翔的手还在大胆地往下走，他已经灵巧地解开了刘琮的裤腰。

有些发凉的指尖刚一接触到紧实的小腹，刘琮就像是触电一样，缩回一只手捉住这只作乱的小猫爪子。

“……你想干什么？”刘琮声音压得很低，在杨天翔听来就是犯规。杨天翔皱着眉，不甚明显地笑了。你分明就是在勾引我，你又怎么还能说出这样冠冕堂皇的话？

“刘老师，”杨天翔声音还带着点笑意，他被捉住的爪子猛地发力，却发现自己怎么样都挣不开这人的无情铁手，“……小阿琮，阿琮，琮哥……哥……”

他说话尾音刻意地拉长，切换到了慵懒又性感的费渡声线，尾音上挑，一呼一吸之间都带着撩人心痒的钩子。“你这次，你这次好好教教我，以后我就都会了。我们俩试一试……你不想吗，嗯？”

刘琮没回话。

两个人的视线在对峙，都能看到彼此眼中烧起来的是什么。

他直白地把对方被他捏住的手放回了他应该在的地方，然后让对方坐到自己身上，方便进行下一步动作。他稍微大一点的手包住了杨天翔的，强迫他用手隔着内裤感受他包裹在内裤中的欲望，而后再手把手地教他如何讨好自己。

那里是很灼热的，带着呼之欲出的气势。杨天翔有心作怪，用上了像是撸猫一样的手法。他指尖紧紧贴着衣物，描绘着性器上盘旋的脉络，然后轻轻地挠，就像挠在了对方心里。一点一点细微不干脆的挑逗让刘琮无名火生，恨不得要咬他一口。

不过刘琮自己的手也不安分，实在没有颜面去批评别人。

他顺着对方的脊骨往下走，在股沟的地方流连。此时杨天翔的裤子还没有完全褪下，只是堪堪半挂在腰上，眼见就要接近弹力极限了。即使只是揉弄也没有办法完全放开。于是他把他另一只手腾出来，托着杨天翔的屁股，就像是剥桃一样把那团挺翘的嫩肉整个从衣物里剥了出来。

“你好着急啊。”杨天翔笑得要开了花，整个人从头到尾无不写着“开心”两个字，“心急吃不了热豆腐，嗯？”

“着急？”刘琮笑了，里面的意味有些让人无法揣摩。

他说完就把杨天翔整个人抱到了桌子上。整个录音室唯一的桌子上零散地放着一些乱七八糟的稿子和剧本，旁边就是杨天翔宝贝的保温杯。不知道是谁的腿撞到了，桌子猛烈地晃了一下，但它最后还是成功并且稳当地承受住了一个成年男人的体重。杨天翔一坐，险些坐在了散落的耳机上，冰凉的触感让他心中一惊。

刘琮一伸手，轻而易举地拉下了杨天翔的内裤。

秀气笔挺的小杨宝贝处于半立起的状态，被刘琮随手撸动了两下，它就颤颤巍巍地站直，活力十足地和他打了个照面。空气带来的凉意和性器本身的灼热是有很鲜明的对比的，身边的人的每一个动作带起的空气流动都能让他更加兴奋。

“嗯……”迎合着刘琮的动作，杨天翔无意识地哼了一声，“痒……用点力。”

听到这话，刘琮的手适时松开，施加快感的源头就顿时消失了。杨天翔不适应地扭动了一下，只好用自己的手接替了纾解自己的工作。他有些哀怨地抬眸，用湿漉漉的目光看了一眼刘琮，并不知道他为什么突然停下来。

“心急吃不了热豆腐啊，天老师。”

刘琮这么说着，也没有拉上敞开的裤拉链，顶着个“小帐篷”，几步走出了录音棚，门也没有随手带上。

杨天翔说不清楚那一瞬间他是什么感觉，就像是把他一下子丢到南极洲去，再用一盆冰水浇了个满头满脸。有难以言表的失落，也可能是其它的说不上来的情绪。

他这是什么意思？要我们两个分开冷静冷静？

不过刘琮并没有给他很多类似于这样自我放飞胡思乱想的时间。才几分钟，杨天翔仿佛艰难地等过了半年。等刘琮再从外面进来，就像是杨天翔再一次被人在溺毙的边缘拉了一把。

刘琮手里多出了一个不知道从哪里翻出来的小盒子，还有些眼熟——

那是一盒凡士林。

这个东西放在729几乎是人手一盒。就刘琮手上这盒，大概还是上次杨天翔买多了顺便送给他的，风水轮流转，却还是用到了自己身上。

刘琮把杨天翔翻了个面，让他整个人上半身趴在桌子上。双脚勉强能够沾着地面。他挖了一团泛着点乳白色的膏体，温柔地贴上了有些隐秘的那一点。

膏体是冰凉的，有浓重的油感，很轻易地就能让刘琮塞入一根手指。他试探着往里面伸，却发现有些寸步难行。

“宝贝儿，你怎么这么紧张啊……放松一点？”刘琮俯下身来，趴在杨天翔身上，在他耳边轻轻地吹了两口气。

杨天翔很努力地在试着让自己别夹得那么紧，“我，呜……有点难受。”

刘琮的吻落在了他后颈上，尽力转移他的注意力。他轻柔地吮吸身下人像是牛奶一样白皙细腻的皮肤；手下却毫不留情地又塞入了一根手指，随后又是另外一根。他另外一只手伸进杨天翔衣摆，从他身侧探到了他的胸前，摸索着找到了那处男性本不太敏感的地方，不轻不重地揉捏玩弄那一点。

几根手指缓缓深入，指尖轻轻刮过一块凸起的软肉。杨天翔有些剧烈地抖了一下，发出了一声可怜兮兮的呜咽。

刘琮却像是故意地整个手指按在了那块地方，稍微一用力，杨天翔就像是一条湿透的鱼，挣扎着抽搐了一下，发出一声含满了情欲的低呼，却是在抒发更不堪的请求。

“呃……你别按那里……你，你别用手按了……”

刘琮掰过杨天翔的下巴，让他和他接吻。然后猛地抽出了自己的手指，将手指带出来的肠液和凡士林融化的液体尽数涂抹在了自己的性器上，随意撸动了两把，就急不可耐地顶进了杨天翔已经被开拓好的后穴。

桌子受惊般地抖动了一下。

那处紧密柔软的触感，他现在才算是真正感觉到。温热的内壁紧紧包裹住他的性器，一开始是有些恐惧的颤动，感觉到他许久没有动作，就开始大胆地张合，努力想要吮吸，从他身上索取出什么。

“叫我别用手按，那是要用这个按吗？”刘琮故意在用气音说话，几乎是摸清了杨天翔吃不消这一招，简直屡试不爽。

杨天翔此刻却没心情吃他这一招，他皱着眉头，很明显是在忍着痛苦，嗓音深处藏着一些不易察觉的欢愉，嘴上还在喋喋不休，“……你顶我一下。”

和《默读》广播剧开机之前极其相似的话语，现在却是另外一个截然不同的情形。刘琮的记忆飞快地跳跃了一下，那个时候还在和自己调笑斗嘴，或者是一起工作认真对戏的人，现在正两眼迷离泫然欲泣地雌伏在他身下求欢。

刘琮顺承着杨天翔的意思，开始缓慢地动作。

他浅浅地顶入，动作并不快，然后再缓慢地拔出。他知道杨天翔这里是第一次，所以很怕他会疼。而且总会有一段时间的晴空万里，一段时间的阴沉肃杀，来酝酿之后喷薄而出的暴风雨。

刘琮抬手，擦掉杨天翔鬓边的细汗，“……怎么样，能受住了吗？”

杨天翔回头看他，泛起潮红的脸上还带着浓厚的笑意，“刘老师，你、你这也太温柔了吧……你是不是不行？要不要换我……啊！……”

话还没说完，刘琮就开始不留情面地动作了。他每一次顶击都深入到最里面，然后狠狠碾过那一点，再退出，只留一个头部卡在穴口，然后再次冲击。如此循环往复，无声地向他证明他游刃有余。

杨天翔刚刚那股嘚瑟的劲头已经荡然无存。

准确来说是他现在根本嘚瑟不出来。他的嘴紧紧抿住，不愿意发出一点羞耻的声响；但凡他要是一开口，必定是说不出一句完整的话来的。

杨天翔交付重量的桌子正在随着刘琮的动作一晃一晃，是精确又暧昧的做爱频率。他双手紧紧扣住桌沿，现在丝毫不能分出注意力来注意周围的事物。

比如，还处于工作状态的收音设备。

“……呃、呃嗯，你、你慢一点，别、啊！……”等到感觉刘琮动作稍微慢了下来，杨天翔想开口挽救些什么，就被刘琮一下子顶到最深处，成功闭上了他将开未开的口。他的声线本来就是清越动人的少年，最后一个“啊”的音调猛地上扬，竟然逼出了女声一般的尖锐，还含着欲拒还迎的哭腔。

刘琮发现对待这个人根本不能指望用上些温存。只要他有些许的松懈，他就会露出一些想要逃开的蛛丝马迹。杨天翔此刻已经完全要闭不上嘴了，刘琮每一次顶弄都直接不拐弯地击打在最能让他欲仙欲死的一点上，他几欲爬上快感的巅峰。

几声呻吟从他倔强的嘴里溢了出来，是带着哭腔的哀求：“呜……啊、啊嗯，我不、不要了……求求你……”

刘琮知道他大概要上极限了。他轻轻舔吻着身下人的耳廓，撩开他有些长的鬓发，用嘴唇贴上了对方的眼角，是与下身截然不同的温柔对待。

“乖……不要急啊杨老师，你不等我一起吗？”刘琮用嘴唇摩挲着他鬓边的皮肤，动作就像他们是恋人一样自然而撒娇。

“等、啊！……等不了了……！”杨天翔最后一个字基本上是嘶吼着吐出来的。刘琮口头上说着想要他们一起去，终于还是心软了，又一下子顶到杨天翔的前列腺，把他送上了快感的巅峰。他用手托着杨天翔的性器，让他一股一股交代在了自己的手上。

杨天翔还在像是窒息一般大口大口地抽气，刚擦过汗的地方又被汗湿了。

“先别着急着走啊……你爽了，我还没呢。”

8.

第二天，黑子在录音室的电脑上发现了一段长达两个小时的奇怪音频。

当然，这段音频最后被刘琮威逼利诱着删掉了，还洗了硬盘。

没有人知道，刘琮在洗硬盘之前把这段音频拷贝了下来。

-end.

**Author's Note:**

> *祝小阿天小阿琮情人节快乐！！


End file.
